villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sebastian (Best Friends Whenever)
Sebastian is the main antagonist of Best Friends Whenever's second season. He wants to force marriage on Princess Daisy in 1522. He is the second villain to appear, first being Janet Smythe. He is portrayed by Barrett Carnahan. Appearance Sebastian is a young arrogant Nobleman from 1522. Although they have never met, he and Daisy have been betrothed for two years. When Shelby and Cyd inform him that Daisy wishes to break their engagement, he will not release her from their arranged marriage easily. He is egotistical and vain, and is a bully towards others. He is also misogynist Sebastian appeared in three episodes of Best Friends Whenever, It's Not Ye, It's Me In Portland High, the homecoming dance is coming up but Daisy isn't interested in having a date because of her engagement. She tells Shelby and Cyd that her parents promised in marriage to a nobleman named Sebastian even though she isn't interested in marriage. Shelby and Cyd then travel back to 1522 to break off the engagement. They go to a tavern disguised as a peasent boy and a maid respectively. Shelby meets Sebastian arm wrestling and tells him that Daisy won't marry him. Sebastian then challenges Shelby to a fencing duel to win Daisy's heart and nearly kills her, but Cyd takes Shelby's place in the duel and overpowers Sebastian pinning him to the ground. Sebastian surrenders at first, but then tries sneak attack the girls only to be knocked by Clyde. Unfortunately, he overhears the girls talking about how Daisy was inprisoned in a tower before she entered a time rift to the year 2016. He then sets out to find Daisy and force her to marry him. Revenge of the Past - Parts 1 and 2 When Barry developed feelings for Daisy and wants to ask her to homecoming, he plans on opening a time rift to 1522 to get her the dress she left behind. At first the time rift doesn't open making Barry think he failed. But after he leaves disappointed, the rift opens allowing Sebastian to enter and find Daisy. Daisy is forced to hide from her fiancé while Shelby Cyd Barry and Naldo plan on sending Sebastian back to 1522 by opening the time rift again during the dance. Shelby dances with Sebastian to distract him since he doesn't recognize her without her peasent boy disguise. However, Sebastian sees Cyd and recognizes both her and Shelby. Daisy shows up to the dance anyway and Sebastian tries to drag her into the time rift, but Shelby jumps on his back forcing him to release Daisy sending both Shelby and Sebastian into the time rift. Sebastian then decides to have Shelby impersonate Daisy and locks her up in the tower before the wedding. Shelby is then rescued when the time rift re-opens, but Sebastian follows her and has his men surround the gang threatening to kill them, at which Daisy finally agrees to marry Sebastian if he spares her friends. Shelby Cyd Barry and Naldo also travel back to 1522 by group hugging and arrive to stop the wedding and save Diasy. Surprisingly, Daisy refuses to marry Sebastian and reveals his true intentions to the entire kingdom at the altar. Sebastian is then sent to the dungeon while Daisy is finally coronated queen of her kingdom. Relationships Princess Daisy He and Daisy had been betrothed for two years. In It's Not Ye, It's Me, he lost Daisy in a battle "to the death" with Shelby and Cyd (fortunately, Cyd spared his life). Cyd and Shelby When he had first met them in Daisy's time he was arm wrestling Cyd and later he and Shelby (dressed as a man) were fighting to the death until Cyd intervened and successfully defeated Sebastian while Shelby knocked him out. Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Golddiggers Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love Rivals Category:Greedy Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dark Knights Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Misogynists Category:Sophisticated Category:Imprisoned Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Military Category:Fighters